This invention relates to automatic faucet apparatus for supplying hot and cold water automatically and, as required, manually.
The automatic faucet apparatus of the type referred to are installed on a kitchen or toilet sink, in a bath room or the like places requiring the hot and cold water supply for automatically and effectively performing such supply in response to the entrance of a user's body part into a sensing region.